


Until the Mountains Crumble to the Sea

by ohheichoumyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Future Fic, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/pseuds/ohheichoumyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the titans have been eliminated.  Levi and Eren have moved out of the Walls to live by the seaside, and are in sickeningly sweet love with each other.  Some things have changed, but others probably never will.<br/>Written for the kink meme prompt: "An adult Eren who's becomes taller and broader and is still head over heels for his captain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Mountains Crumble to the Sea

Levi doesn't understand why he's still struck by it sometimes. He saw Eren grow up gradually, right by his side. Maybe it's because in his dreams Eren is often still that fifteen year old teenager he met in the military police jail cell. Maybe because even though they've won the war, won their freedom, and there are no more Walls, Levi sometimes still wakes up and is surprised to hear the quiet surf outside. It's a pleasant and only temporary feeling of surprise, and it's quite similar to what he feels sometimes when he looks at Eren and sees how he's changed.

"Hey Captain," Eren says as he walks into the cabin, lugging a stack of firewood he just chopped and places it beside their small stone hearth. He wipes the sweat off his brow, exposing a slight armpit stain on his shirt.

Maybe Levi keeps forgetting because Eren still uses "captain" as some kind of perverse endearment, even though the army as they knew it is no more, and they've retired to live in a seaside cabin.

"Hey Eren," Levi answers in deadpan, eyes moving back to the stove where he's making breakfast for them.

"Fish for breakfast?" Eren says.

"Yes, do you object?" Levi asks sternly.

"No," Eren says, chuckling. "I do miss toast though. Never thought I'd miss bread."

"We can get flour next time we're in town," Levi says. "If you want to go through it and sift the little maggots out. I don't want to see that shit before I use it to cook food."

Eren puts the axe against the wall and walks over to Levi. Levi swallows hard when Eren's arms wrap around his waist loosely, and he feels Eren's chin settle on his head. He keeps forgetting how tall the kid is. He's not even a kid anymore. Twenty two. Or is it twenty three. They never celebrate birthdays, but Levi should keep track, at least.

"I'll sift the shit out," Eren says, and Levi can hear the smile in his voice before he feels a kiss planted on his head. A bit of sizzling oil spatters out and lands on Eren's hand. Eren withdraws from the hug and sucks on the burned spot between his thumb and other fingers. Levi takes off the kerchief he was wearing to keep stray strands of hair out of the food and quickly soaks it with a bottle of vinegar they've kept.

"Ouch," Eren says as Levi wraps the kerchief around his hand quickly and deftly. Eren's hands are still beautiful, but they've definitely broadened and become more masculine.

"That's what you get for bothering someone who's cooking," Levi says, and Eren looks down. Sometimes Levi forgets the other way-- that no matter how much time passes, Eren still takes scolding from Levi to heart. In lieu of apologizing or clarifying that it was just a joke, Levi stands up on tip toe and wraps his arms around Eren's neck, pulling down his mouth to his own. Eren responds immediately, and Levi feels his large hands roaming over his back, settling on his ass, squeezing possessively. Those hands end up pulling Levi up off his feet. Levi's hands slide down and trace Eren's shoulders, now so much broader than they were when they first met. He loves that he can feel those biceps tensing as Eren hoists him up. Levi wraps his legs around Eren's waist. They never broke the kiss and now Levi is the one tilting his face down. He's starting to get hard, canting his hips and pressing into Eren's stomach, which is firm and ungiving.

Levi still remembers the day when Eren walked into his room and pulled up his shirt to show him the faint appearance of abs he had been seeking for years. "Not as impressive as your sister's," Levi told him and barely managed to keep a straight face as he saw Eren's smile droop dramatically. He is trying to be more generous with his compliments these days, but he also hopes Eren understands what his real sentiments are after several years of living together.

"Are we putting off breakfast, or...?" Eren asks, smiling slyly.

Levi glances at the fish he took off the fire before shrugging. "Yeah, why not." One of the best things about living in this cottage by the sea is that they follow their own schedule, entirely free in a way they hadn't even looked forward to in their days inside the Walls.

Eren carries him into their bedroom and lies down on the bed, still not letting go, rolling back and forth a few times and squeezing Levi's body to his own with quite a bit of force. Strong but still childish, Levi thinks, and even though it's charming he can't help but get annoyed.

"Are you going to let me undress or--"

"I'll undress you," Eren says eagerly, and he does so swiftly. It takes much less effort than in the old days when they had their complicated uniforms and straps to contend with, but Levi doesn't let Eren throw his clothes on the floor, folding them neatly over a chair.

Eren is about to put his clothes on top of Levi's but gets shoved away. "No, yours on the floor. They're filthy. I'm doing the laundry today," Levi says, regretting the terseness of his words, but he locks eyes with Eren and Eren smiles and chucks his clothes on the floor without further ado.

Levi lies down on the bed, hitching his legs up. Eren looks down at him for a moment, then wriggles down off the foot of the bed and takes Levi's cock in his hand, tugging a few times before guiding it into his mouth. Levi props himself up on his elbows to watch. Eren is staring back at him, blinks his eyes, still wide and pretty, even though the rest of his face has changed slightly-- the brow over them just a bit more prominent, the jaw squarer and stubblier. That stubble is currently scratching Levi's inner thighs so he lets them fall apart wider, still incredibly flexible, even though he wonders if his age will start showing in a few years. His ankle still lets him know when it's going to rain, and he's found a grey hair or two during close inspection in the mirror, but Eren never complains, never even jokes about Levi about being an old man. Levi used to give Erwin a hard time, and their difference was only a few years...

"Levi..." Eren says his name, releasing his cock for a moment. His voice is husky but also pleading.

The brat somehow always knows when Levi is thinking of someone else. Someone who came before him, and is no more, like many of their mutual friends and acquaintances from those times. It's the lot of the living to keep recalling the ones who passed away.

"Levi," Eren says, rubbing his face into Levi's thigh. "You look so sad sometimes."

"You just remind me of him more and more these days," Levi says. Eren's eyes widen. "You're just getting older... it's not a bad thing."

"Captain..." Eren says, sniffling, and frankly it's ridiculous, the way he clambers up, looming large over Levi before flopping down on top of him while calling him an obsolete name from years ago.

"It's hard to breathe like this, brat," Levi growls, but he cups Eren's face and kisses him again.

Eren blinks, then flips them over. "You go in this time," he says, reddening just a little bit at his own words.

Levi climbs back off of him and Eren pulls up his legs. They were always long, but there is a lot of muscle on them now too. When Eren puts his legs up on Levi's shoulders like he used to, long ago, Levi is taken aback by how much of his shoulder Eren's calves actually occupy now. They really have not done it this way in years. Levi is surprised by how excited he gets by the prospect of doing it again. He licks two fingers copiously, reaching down and sliding them in. Eren's body accepts them readily, but his thigh muscles give a little tremble anyway.

"What a good boy," Levi says, just like he said it that first time, when Eren was half a foot shorter, forty pounds lighter, and so, so much more confused and scared about his place in the world. Eren's body shudders at the words now too, just like it did then, and his cock starts responding without being touched. Levi grabs Eren's ass and pulls it apart to give himself access. There is more of Eren's ass, just more of Eren everywhere, and Levi likes it, likes that he sinks into so much more body this time. Eren's legs wrap around his waist, pulling him to thrust deeper, and it actually hurts the small of Levi's back, the force of those ankle bones digging in.

"Eren... let me..." Levi mumbles and Eren releases him slightly, cheeks suddenly flushing either because of his excitement or because he thinks he was out of line again. Levi crawls up, tilting Eren's ass up with him. It takes more effort now, to pivot that heavy body around, but Levi is not fazed, and puts his hands on Eren's chest, on those pecs and abs that Eren was so proud to attain.

"What a bigass kid you've grown into," he says, laughing a little, as if realizing it again for the first time.

Eren purses his lips and bears down so that Levi feels himself being squeezed harder. "Come on," Eren says hoarsely, and Levi nods obliging and starting to move his hips, finding Eren's cock and pumping it with his fist.

Eren finishes first, and Levi pulls out, leaning down to clean him off with his tongue.

"Swimming in the sea doesn't substitute for a shower," he grumbles.

"I was chopping wood," Eren says apologetically.

Levi likes the taste, truth be told. Eren's skin is always a particular, familiar salty sweetness unless he just soaped himself up. After Levi finishes licking up the mess he moves up, licking up to Eren's navel, following the trail of hairs. He continues up to Eren's nipples, biting on them lightly, then licks up past the collar bones and up his neck, where Eren's shaving routine leaves something to be desired.

"Tickles--" Eren says, trying to squirm away as Levi's tongue rasps up the underside of his chin. "You didn't even finish..."

Suddenly Eren grasps Levi's body by the arms and rolls them over so he's on top again. Levi feels his heart pumping hard, always strangely excited by being manhandled and forced underneath someone bigger and heavier. Eren's weight is pressing him down into the mattress deliciously.

"Where is it," Eren mumbles, frowning, waving his hand behind himself until he finds Levi's cock and starts moving himself down onto it.

He sits down all the way, knees on either side of Levi's body, and pauses only for a second before starting to move.

"Fuck," Levi exhales as Eren clenches as he slides up and down. He doesn't have the strength to keep his head propped up but he doesn't need to. Eren's head is looming high enough that he can see his pleased, focused expression bob up and down. Levi reaches and touches Eren's knees, and caresses the powerful quads he's built up. Those powerful muscles are shifting with each up and down motion.

"Eren... Fucking gorgeous," Levi says through clenched teeth as he feels his body about to come undone.

Eren pumps his body up and down a few more times after the cock inside him stops twitching, leaning over Levi, carefully, not putting his whole weight down as he kisses him. He rolls off to the side and they lie beside one another. Levi's sweaty body eventually cools off and he shivers, curling up. Eren curls up behind him, fitting their bodies together, providing a lot of welcome body heat.

"Eren." Levi says sternly turning around. "Is that--"

"Yeah," Eren says, laughing sheepishly and kissing Levi's neck. He's still young and ridiculous after all. Eren nudges his nose into the nape of Levi's neck in some sort of wordless plea.

"Go ahead," Levi mutters, and can't help but smirk when he hears Eren spits into his hand as soon as he utters the words. Eren does it spooning up behind him, one hand grabbing him possessively across the stomach. Eren's tall enough that his head still manages to rest on Levi's shoulder, even as he's entering. The heat of Eren's body, both outside and inside Levi now, is comforting, and even though Levi has zero mood for this, the sensations aren't irritating, and maybe even pleasant.

"I love you so much," Eren groans just before he ups the pace of his hips to that of some overeager pup.

Levi makes a scoffing sound but turns his head and lets Eren kiss him as he's pulling his leg up to get deeper access. Eren's hand squeezes down hard and involuntarily on Levi's hamstring when he comes, and Levi can't help but mewl a little at the pain.

Eren pulls out, unwraps his burned hand which has already fully healed and licks the place on Levi's leg that he abused.

"Eren, stop..." Levi says, shuddering, when he feels Eren lick down his whole thigh all the way to his ass crack. "Dumbass, you've done enough to that place..." Eren doesn't relent and laps up everything that's seeped out.

"Filthy," Levi says, shaking his head, but he thrusts his ass out, opening up as much as he can.

"Levi, you know you'll always be my hero, right?" Eren tells him as he pulls back to spoon behind him. "And I'll always be your annoying little charge."

"Not something to aspire to," Levi grumbles. "And don't you dare kiss me anywhere else after doing that."

"Yes sir," Eren says, snickering before planting a tiny kiss at the base of Levi's head, and jumping out of bed before Levi has a chance to whirl around and punch him. Levi gets an elbow in anyway.

Levi props himself up, watching as Eren frantically puts his pants back on, hopping around on one leg, probably expecting the other man to get up and give him more of a beating. Levi has no interest in that.

"Don't put that same shirt back on. And go wash your mouth at least before you sit down at the table, for Sina's sake," Levi says sternly and Eren nods, sincerely this time.

Levi washes up and walks back into the kitchen, limping slightly. He reheats the fish over what's still left of the stove fire and ushers it off the pan into two plates just as Eren comes in, wearing fresh clothes and smelling unmistakably like the ocean.

"Did you use soap at least," Levi asks, wrinkling his nose.

"Yes," Eren grumbles, slicking his wet hair away from his face and sitting down at the table. "Salty water is cleaner anyway."

"Except when it dries on your clothes."

Eren sighs and shrugs, taking the plate with the bigger portion.

Levi loves Eren. He's loved him since first meeting him, perhaps. The more time passes, the more surprised he feels at how feelings keep growing. None of them even contemplated old age back in the Survey Corps days. Levi still doesn't, not really, but part of him is happy that he might spend the rest of a long life living with Eren.

"What's with that face?" Eren asks in between forkfuls of food.

"Do I look sad again?" Levi asks, pausing with his knife and fork.

"No, actually, you're kind of beaming," Eren says, smirking. "Unusual."

Levi shrugs. "Sorry if it's creeping you out."

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to lyrics from the oldie "Baby I'm Yours"


End file.
